If you were coming in the Fall
by FallingArtist
Summary: A year after the war at the Mountain (where Lexa didn't betray Clarke and instead they won together) the sky people and the trikru finally seem to get along well enough for their leader to take a break. Now Lexa can stop waiting, she is resolute in getting what she wants...and maybe she's a bit nervous. It's a fluffy, OOC work. I just really wanted to give them some happiness.


**A/N: Completely OOC, but I wanted so much to give this couple some happiness, so let's take a break from the angst.**

 **Enjoy this fluffy work, since it won't ever happen in the show.**

 **Leave reviews if you like this!**

 **I'm sorry about mistakes, English is not my language.**

* * *

When Lexa wakes up to Clarke still sleeping she smiles softly. She's been doing a lot of smiling in this last year. For a moment she recalls the first time she woke up with the sky girl in her arms. It was soon after the war at the Mountain and the night before their people had been celebrating and the two leaders had followed the pattern. They didn't have sex that night, it was just about kissing and sweet things dropping from tipsy mouths. Lexa remembers telling Clarke how beautiful she was and she can still see the blonde's blush and she smiles wider at the thought.

And here Clarke is, in her bed, their bed, nestled into Lexa's side. Lexa feels a shiver of protectiveness in her chest at the sight of her girlfriend so peacefully sleeping in her arms, as if she felt completely safe with Lexa. And the grounder wants nothing more than to keep her safe.

She remembers the deal the Mountain Men proposed her. She remembers killing Emerson without a second thought, without a regret. She did that for her people, but now she also knows that she wouldn't have been able to leave the Sky Princess. And she's glad she made that choice, because here they are. Together, happy, their people finally safe and getting along better than Lexa had hoped for. Her heart is no longer cold and void, she's whole and warmed by something she didn't think she would have felt again. But Clarke changed all of that. She fell from the sky and crushed Lexa's world. Then she built a better one, she pushed Lexa back together, she made her feel so alive.

She glances a last look at Clarke before pushing herself up and standing from the bed. The blonde mumbles something similar to a complain, but she's still asleep. Her hand searches the bed for the warm body that was there just a moment before, and not finding it the girl turns to the other side grumbling in her dream. Lexa swallows a laugh at how cute Clarke is and watches as the sky girl adjusts herself before going back to a soundless peaceful sleep. She huffs a couple of times more, and then she's silent, a smile reappears on her face as her dream takes over once again.

Lexa kisses her partner forehead. Then, as soon as she's dressed, she walks out of the tent towards something that makes her tremble in anticipation.

* * *

When Clarke opens her eyes she knows she's alone, the sheets next to her are cold and she realizes Lexa must have woken earlier than usually. She immediately wonders if something is wrong. But then she scolds herself for it, she has woken a lot of time with Lexa already gone. Luckily the times Lexa is with her are way more than the ones she isn't. However Clarke knows that sometimes Lexa has some meeting to attend to or things to take care of and she just doesn't want to wake Clarke when the girl could still sleep some more hours.

Truth is, Clarke is actually the one who wakes up first, when Heda is not required. Lexa likes to sleep through the morning, and as far as Clarke isn't too much of a morning person, she still likes to wake up early enough to enjoy the morning breeze. Specially in summer. She would normally wake before Lexa and watch her girlfriend sleep, or sketch her in the morning light, or just wake her with kisses. But when Lexa has some job to do, she's never late and she wakes before Clarke with no apparent effort.

So Clarke gets dressed with no rush and walks out of the tent. She stops a moment to feel the fresh air and realizes that summer is going to be over soon. She will soon be able to sketch the powerful red of the autumn. She loves summer, but fall is the season that charms her the most. It's like a magnificent performance. It's like if the little shows of the other seasons are all overcast by the great dance of the autumn. The dance of the leaves falling, the explosion of colours, green dies in yellow, yellow melt in red and red shades in brown. And all of that fades away in the wind, until the show is over and winter covers it with white, a new paper, and a new challenge begins, and at the end of the year the fall will win again.

When Clarke comes out of her thoughts she heads for her friends, who are having breakfast at their usual spot. She chats with them and lets the morning fade away in small talks and laughs. She spends the rest of the time before lunch sparring with Octavia. Clarke has been practising a lot and Lexa has taught her how to fight like a real warrior and the sky girl proved herself to be a quick learner and a good fighter. Octavia is an amazing warrior, though, and the two friends go on sparring without either of them winning until Bellamy comes find them and they all go eating together.

Clarke expected to see Lexa at lunch, but she's not there. Indra's not there neither, so they're probably discussing something. But as much as she knows Lexa would tell her if something were wrong, she still asks a warrior where the Commander is. He answers that they haven't seen Heda since she walked out of their tent very early in the morning.

Lexa is not in the camp? Where could she be then? Now Clarke starts to worry a bit, but the warrior assures her Heda took her personal guards with her. And maybe he thinks this will make the Skai Prisa feel better, but it doesn't. Where has she gone? She asks if Indra is with her and he nods forcefully. Could there be a threat? Clarke is left wondering and she doesn't like it. She eats little of her meal and she returns to her tent soon after.

* * *

Now that she's actually about to do it, Lexa fells damn nervous. She's already told Indra her intentions, and even if her general didn't seem to like it she didn't question her Commander neither. Everything is ready and she just has to send someone to request her presence, but Lexa is feeling so nervous. "What if" never leaves her mind. She's going over all the possible scenarios. And the longer she does it, the more she worries.

What if she's misunderstanding?

What if it's all in her head?

What if this go horribly wrong?

What if she just makes a fool of herself?

But that's not the worst. She would make a fool of herself a thousand times if she had to do it for her. But what if at last she says no?

Oh gods, what if she thinks Lexa is doing this for business? Lexa couldn't stand her thinking that about them.

Maybe Lexa should wait longer. Maybe it's too soon.

Hell, maybe she doesn't even feel the same way Lexa does!

 _Get it together, Lexa! You're the Commander, damn! You can do this. She will say yes. And if she won't, well maybe that will not be the end anyway. Maybe she will just ask for more time. And if she says she doesn't feel as you do...well... Shit._

Okay, so thinking about it no-stop is not working. She needs to do this, just do this without going over it any more.

She calls for her guards. She instructs them about how far they have to be, patrolling the area, but far enough to give them privacy. Then she sends a guard to call her.

It's done, no going back. _Well, you could always tell her that you just wanted to be alone. Or discuss the coming winter. No, maybe not that. Winter is not even coming and you won't really need to discuss about it more than you did last year._ Okay, she really, really needs to stop talking.

Damn Clarke! She is the only one who has ever made Lexa this nervous. Lexa, the fearless, ruthless Commander who brought the twelve (and now thirteen) clans together, is turned into a nervous, anxious mess by a girl who fell from the sky. Well, no doubt that girl landed with style on the ground, right into Lexa's heart. An heart that is not broken anymore, and that is terrified of being shuttered into pieces again.

* * *

The warrior announces himself in front of the leaders' tent and waits for permission to be granted. When the Skai Prisa's voice tells him to come in, he straightens his back, ready to act as his Heda told him.

"Skai Prisa, Heda sent me." he says solemnly.

"Where is she?" Clarke tries to keep her voice from sounding anxious.

"She needs to discuss something with you immediately. She couldn't come on her own and she asks that you let me take you to her, Skai Prisa." he is so serious and Clarke's worry increases.

"Let's go." Clarke starts to walk out of the tent and the man follows her.

He leads her toward the woods and Clarke wonders why Lexa would need to talk to her in the woods.

"Is Lexa hurt? Does she need help?" she pushes away the imagine of a wounded Lexa. Because, what other reasons are there for her wanting to talk with Clarke in the woods?

"No, Skai Prisa. Heda is well. She needs to discuss something important with you."

Clarke doesn't ask further, but she struggles to know why there.

* * *

One of the guard comes telling Lexa that the Skai Prisa is approaching. Lexa dismisses them all and they go patrolling a little far from the two leaders without really leaving them unguarded.

The warrior stops before reaching the spot where his Commander is and tells Clarke Heda wants to speak with her alone, he tells her to go on, they're safe, there are guards patrolling the area.

Clarke is not too surprised and keeps walking. A couple of minutes later she can make out Lexa's form near a tree. She seems nervous. Oh god, there really is something wrong. Clarke walks faster, her eyes full of worry, her mind driving her crazy.

Clarke is there, right in front of Lexa and suddenly Lexa wishes she could disappear. But Clarke seems worried and Lexa understands why, so at least she still can surprise her. Or she could back off and tell her something else entirely. Damn, no! She may be a little anxious mess in front of this girl, but she's not a coward. She will just say what she needs to.

Because Lexa needs to do it, she only realizes it now. She needs Clarke so much, she wants the Sky Princess so fiercely. She loves her. Oh gods, yes, Lexa loves her. She has loved her for such a long time. _One year, Lexa. Since when one year is "such a long time"?_ But it felt like forever. And Lexa can't wait anymore. She will get the girl. She's a strong warrior and a passionate lover, so she can be good at this too. Maybe. Well, she hopes she will.

"Hi, Clarke." she tries to keep her voice from shivering. She's not a child! She's not a little girl at her first love, she's a woman. But, hell, she feels like a girl in love for the first time. And it's not fair, because she has loved before. She really loved Costia. But she loves Clarke in a different way. This is so powerful, this could never be weakness. This love is her greatest strength.

"Lexa, what is happening? What's wrong?"

"I... Clarke, I..." _Oh come one! You can do better than that! Stop rambling like an idiot!_ "I need to talk to you." she finally manages to say. She straightens her back and still her gaze on the sky girl.

Now Clarke is scared. This doesn't sound like a leader business. This sounds personal. Shit. Lexa is regretting their relationship. Here she goes. This is when Heda takes over and tells Clarke they can't go on like that. They had fun but they're leaders and they have to think about their people. They're people come first and they need to stop being lovers before that gets into the way of their duty.

She's not ready for that. She's not ready for Lexa pushing her away.

"I can't go on like this, Clarke."

 _No, Lexa don't. Don't do this. Why? Why now?_ Clarke panics and as soon as she does she realizes something. It hits her hard and she feels a pang in her chest. She loves Lexa. Oh god, when did it happen? When did it start? Why didn't she realize it sooner? Oh come on, she can't realize that she loves this girl right when Lexa is breaking up with her.

 _Go for it, Lexa. Just say it._ "I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

Clarke feels tears starting to form in her eyes. She doesn't want to cry, but what is she supposed to say? Does Lexa think that she will just let this go and say it's okay and she's right? Could Clarke go on leading at her side pretending everything is okay?

"I love you, Clarke." _You did it! Now just don't stop. You can do it!_

What will Clarke... Wait, what? Did Lexa just... Oh. Oh. Maybe Clarke heard her wrong. Lexa can't have said that she...she... She loves Clarke? Can that be it?

Clarke feels a warmth in her chest where it hurt just a moment before. Her heart starts bumping so fast and loudly she thinks Lexa will be able to hear it. She looks up at Lexa who seems terrified. But the grounder wears a tender, scared smile and her eyes are so sweetly worried.

"Clarke...I wanted to...I..." Lexa stops. She takes in a shivering breath. "Clarke, would you be my _houmon_? My wife?" Octavia taught her the word and Lexa likes it, she would like to be called Clarke's wife.

 _That's it. Now it's on her. No going back._

But Clarke stays silent, just staring at Lexa. And Lexa starts to tremble. She feels herself shiver and she panics. Clarke doesn't feel the same way. _She will say no. Oh gods, she will say no._

Lexa starts to back off, she takes a step back, her eyes wide and horrified. She finds herself on the verge of tears and she can't cry. She's Heda! She can't cry. She shakes her head and is about to talk when Clarke beats her to it.

"Lexa..." and Lexa's heart hurts more. "I... you... Do you really want that? Do you really mean it?"

Clarke sees the hurt in Lexa's eyes and how she's struggling to gain her composure back, and the sky girl immediately regrets asking that. She didn't mean it like Lexa seems to have taken it.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I... You don't..." Oh gods, she's gonna cry. She wants to run. But that's when Clarke finally kisses her. Passionately. Fiercely. The sky girl's arms envelops her and Lexa feels Clarke all around and over her. But she doesn't relax just yet, she's still scared that the kiss is only a way for Clarke to say sorry.

"Yes! Yes Lexa. I want you to be my wife. I love you. I should have said it before, but it hit me just...lately. I love you, Lexa." Clarke has released Lexa only to take her face between her hands and look her straight in the eyes.

Lexa can't believe it, but her heart has already adjusted on being amazingly happy. She wants to scream, to run, to tell the world how much in love she is, ho much loved she feels. But most of all she wants to kiss her love until neither of them have any breath last. And she does. She takes Clarke back into her arms and kisses her more passionately then ever, she pours all her feelings in that kiss. And they kiss for an entire minute without breathing. But eventually they both need to breath, if they want to spend life together.

"You scared me! For the spirit of the Commander, I thought you didn't want me! I was about to run away as fast as I could!" she tells Clarke after a long time spent kissing.

"You did it first, Lexa! I thought you were going to break up with me!" Clarke lightly slaps Lexa on the arm. "So I'd say we're fair." she smiles at her...oh. She smiles at her soon to be wife. Oh, it does sound so good.

Lexa smiles fondly and kisses Clarke again. "Be it as you say, my love"

Clarke thinks the smile will never leave her face.

And then Lexa does something really romantic. Clarke knows well that trikru's custom about marriage is different from the Sky People's one. And Lexa is taking something from a hidden pocket. Clarke didn't even think the clothes she's wearing had pockets.

She takes out a little box and Clarke heartbeat escalates quickly. Lexa kneels down in front of her and Clarke doesn't think she can breath properly.

"I'm not really sure about how I'm supposed to do this, I asked Octavia about it... So...hum... Clarke, I want to be yours forever and I would love to call you my...wife. So...again...will you take me as yours? Will you be mine?" Lexa's voice is unsure, but her eyes sparkle with hope, passion, love. Clarke is overwhelmed by all of this.

Clarke offers her hand to Lexa and says slowly "I'll be yours, Lexa. And I'll take you as mine."

Lexa breaks into a wide smile and slides the ring in its place on Clarke's finger. Clarke then pulls her to her feet and kisses her again. Lexa doesn't want her to stop, ever. But eventually Clarke does and there are tears of happiness in her eyes. Lexa kisses the one that ran down Clarke's cheek making the girl laugh contently.

"You are so beautiful Lexa. You're everything I could have hoped for. And you're so better than anything I could have hoped for."

Lexa finds herself blushing deeply. Clarke always makes her blush. She likes it. It may annoy her when there are other people around, but she actually loves it. The power this girl has on her.

"I think we should seal it, Lexa. We should celebrate..." Clarke smirks at the fire that her words ignite in Lexa's eyes.

Lexa's arms tug Clarke closer, strong and demanding. "Your wish is my command, my Kwin."

Clarke feels a rush of hotness run through her body. Kwin? She could get used to it, if it were Lexa to call her that.

* * *

That night they don't sleep. They went back to tent after...a while, and they didn't come out ever since, not even for dinner. They're still in there when the sun rises, and they finally decide to sleep. But only for a little time. Then they will claim each other again. And again. There's no rush, they have all life to be with each other. But their love and passion care not about time.

As Lexa is about to pass out to sleep, she whispers quietly " _Ai hod yu in, Klark kom skaikru_ ".

"I love you, Lexa of the Tree People."

And Lexa smiles. She couldn't be happier. She will always be this happy as long as Clarke loves her.


End file.
